Distraction
by cheerry-blossoms
Summary: Lucy was always the perfect distraction. GraLu.


I don't know if this plot was already used, but meh, still posting this shit haha! Haven't read any fic having this as a plot yet. This is in reference to episode 201. Oh, and I wrote this for like 30 minutes so forgive me for the errors you might spot. Enjoy! ;)

 **Disclaimer** : Still a poor fairy looking for a tail.

 **DISTRACTION**

 **By cheerry-blossoms**  
.

.

.

.

.

Lucy was the perfect distraction for the gigantic and horny mole causing trouble to Doromud village.

It was not the first time their team had used the stellar spirit mage as a bait to men during quests. Erza was too tough and intimidating, while Wendy was, of course, too young, thus they usually don't get targeted by the perverted ones. Meanwhile, Lucy's princess-like beauty and voluptuous body often capture attention from various types of enemies (and clients). She certainly is an eye candy, and, as harsh as it was for poor Lucy, they take advantage of it. She must have been used to it yet she still complains, even if she gets a larger portion on the rewards, in the end.

Still, they all try their very best in protecting her.

They patiently waited for their bait to fix herself inside a room, their bodies feeling muddy and sticky.

Gray was leaning on the window frame and the only thought running through his mind was for Lucy to hurry up so they could finish the damn job already and take a shower. The mud was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Mou, do I really have to do this?!" He heard their blonde teammate whine from behind the closed door. Erza's scolding was also audible.

As the wooden door to the room creaked, he straightened up and prepared his own speech to scold Lucy for being so slow, however, all words died when she finally showed up.

She was clad in a simple white strapless princess-like dress that reached her ankles, her blond locks were newly-washed and are tied to pigtails, and on her veil was a lavander headband holding it with a cute flower as a design.

Suddenly, Gray heard church bells ringing, and he felt his heart pounding violently against his chest.

 _What is it?_ He thought.

He glanced at his comrades, and they didn't seem to be aware of the sound. They were too busy fawning over Lucy

Does that mean he's the only one hearing the bells?

He was about to ask, but when he turned back to his guildmates, it felt like time ran slower as he watched Lucy walk towards him with her head down and cheeks tinted a cute shade of pink. For a moment, the others disappeared from his sight, and there was only the two of them. The place seemed to have changed because they were suddenly inside a chapel.

The bells chimed once again!

Why was he having such thoughts? They were in a middle of a job! Lucy was merely doing this for the task so he should not get distracted! _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Gray!" He snapped back hearing Lucy call him. Oh, they were back to the house. He arched an eyebrow, causing for the blonde to blush again. Did he do something wrong?

"Um, do I... look good... enough...?" Lucy asked, her voice almost as small as Wendy's.

 _Good enough to be my bride_ , he almost blurted out. Good thing he was able to control himself and just grunted in affirmation.

Though, he wasn't able to hide the blush on his cheeks. And it unfortunately didn't escape the sharp eyes of his other teammates.

Natsu was the most vocal among them. "Ohohoho porn star is blushing!" Happy, being Natsu's sidekick, added, "Gray lllllikes to marry Lucy!" ("Stop that, stupid cat!" Lucy groaned.)

"What did you say, Fire Cracker?" Gray shot icy glares towards the laughing salamander who returned the gesture with flaring ones. "I said you're such a pansy, Ice Princess."

Before another war could start, Erza narrowed her eyes at the two, her voice low and scary, "Are you two fighting again?"

Automatically, Gray and Natsu put an arm on each other while grinning widely.

"No, ma'am!"  
"Aye!"

Then it was time for the Lucy-seduce-the-mole plan to be executed.

The rest of the team were on a roof, watching over the moping young bride on the boat.

Gray still couldn't forget the images he had when he first saw her in that wedding gown. Her glowing aura, the church background, the wedding bells, the organ playing... And she looked... she looked...

"Lucy-san is beautiful..." Wendy cooed.

Gray couldn't help but agree.

Lucy would definitely be the best-looking bride on their wedding day.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Again, like I said on my first note, I am not aware of any fanfic having the same plot, especially if it's a different ship. If there is... then I'm still keeping this, because this is a GraLu one anyway ;D I hope you liked it!_


End file.
